


新开始（New Beginnigs)

by wonssica1223



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Alpha!Brian, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Dom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonssica1223/pseuds/wonssica1223
Summary: Post-FATF AU一次失败的抢劫使一个家庭走到一起。





	新开始（New Beginnigs)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566464) by [Mswriter07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07). 



最初，Dom不知道团队中新加入的成员Brian Spilner会带来什么改变。但是当Dom通过咖啡馆窗户看见他时，他便清楚了。听着屋外的打斗声，Dom立刻起身离开座位，冲出咖啡店，而他的妹妹甚至还没来得及说一个字。他看见Vince正把Brian按在地上痛揍，Brian也试着还手。他向这两人走过去，把Vince从Brian身上拉开。Dom站在这两人中间，边训斥Vince边把Vince的手从Brian身上挡开。这就是他们混乱关系的开始。  
几周过后，街头车赛因为他们失败的卡车抢劫计划而变成一场灾难，Vince被直升机送去了医院，Dom还在犹豫他是应该继续留在Brian身边还是和他的家人们一起离开。就连Brian也催促他快些和家人们走，尽管这个决定让Brian感觉像心被生生从胸口挖出来一样难受。在他找到回去的路之前，必须要修复些东西。  
当Brian忙于抹去车队留下的证据并为未来的街头车赛铺平道路时，他感到心碎。他希望他能找到足够的证据，以确保除了Trans因在LA的仓库里藏有非法物品而被质控之外，没有一个人会再被卷入其中。这不是谎言，他只是为他的老板找到了足够逮捕Trans的证据。  
他开Supra回到警局，为了冷静下来又在车里坐了一会儿。他在他角落里的办公桌旁停留了片刻，留意到他桌子上出现了一份文件，虽然他知道他根本不应该打开看。他敲了敲Tanner的办公室门，在对方应声之后走了进去。他坐在他头儿对面，等待他把电话讲完。Tanner挂了电话，看着对面他一手提拔的爱将，问道：“你来做什么，O’Conner？”  
“做些对我的家人好的事儿。这里有些能质控Trans的证据”  
“我们才是你的家人，Brian……”  
Brian皱着眉头说：“LAPD只是在勉强容纳我，Dom才是我的家人。”  
Tanner听到Brian的措辞，问道：“他是你的Omega，不是吗？”  
“他是，而且我打算辞职以便能更好地照顾他。发生了很多事情，而我们俩现在离开一阵的话，我认为对所有人都好。”  
“但你和他的妹妹约会了几次？”  
“这只是为了卧底任务，而我们之间除了谈论Dom之外什么也没发生。但我现在得回去了，我把Dom送回Mia那边时他看起来不是很好。”Brian说着从椅子上站起来。  
“小心点Brian，别让Dom再惹上麻烦了。”Tanner的话算是他同意了Brian辞职。  
“我会的。”Brian笑道，“谢谢你。”说完他便脚步轻快地离开了警察局，开车返回Toretto在Echo Park的家。  
回到Dom的房子，Dom走向屋子后面的卫生间，开始感觉到阵阵恶心。他知道压力终于还是找上门来。此刻他很不喜欢Brian离他那么远，即使他在自己的职业和姓氏上撒了谎。当Brian尝试着保护他和他的团队时，他能让这些事情翻篇儿。同时，他也想告诉Brian，他怀着他们的第一个孩子以及这对他们来说意味着什么。这些使他感到头晕目眩，反胃感再次向他袭来。  
Mia又一次听见Dom呕吐的声音时，她正在门外。她赶紧打开门，看到他蜷着身子靠着卫生间。她走向他，冲了马桶。当他因呕吐而呼吸不畅时，Mia抚着他的背帮他顺气。“发生了什么，Dom？自从Brian在这儿，你就在掩藏什么事。”  
Dom望着Mia说道：“你知道我已经瞒了挺长时间了。Brian还是那样，但当我怀着他的孩子的时候，我就不能再瞒下去了。”  
Dom抽噎一声，挪动着靠在了墙上，并拢双膝。Mia几乎不敢相信他哥哥的自白，追问道：“他知道你怀孕了吗？”  
“现在还没有，但是我知道他觉察到了什么。我无法向他隐瞒这些。无论是第一次见到他，还是现在怀着他的孩子，我对他的爱从未减少过。”  
Mia吸收着这些信息，又问：“你什么时候怀孕的？”  
“一个月之前，而我现在需要Brian，孩子也需要他。”Dom低头看向他依旧平坦的小腹，忍不住摸了上去。他希望Brian能尽快结束手头的事情。他不知道没有他的爱人、孩子的爸爸和他官方意义上的Alpha，他还能撑多久。  
Mia帮Dom换上件新衬衣，又带他淑了口之后才把他领回客厅。她递给他遥控器好让他自己换台，这样她还能给他买些汤和面包。  
大概二十分钟之后，敲门声把Dom从沙发上叫起来。他打开门，Brian便把他抱入怀中。Dom终于感觉找回了平衡，低沉地呻吟了一声，Brian轻柔地亲吻着他。Brian抚摸着他的脸颊：“对今天的事我很抱歉，但我现在在这里了。”  
“你在，你回来了，这就是最重要的了。”Dom紧紧地环抱着他的爱人，呼吸着他的气息，沿着他的脖颈印下一串亲吻。  
“当然我回来了。Trans好运要到头了，你也终于摆脱了麻烦。不会有更多劫案了，我们都没事了。”  
Dom向后靠了靠，问道：“你知道了吗？”  
“我知道了。我刚刚辞了职，我们将开启一段平静的日子，再看生活又会把我们带向哪里。”  
Dom忍俊不禁：“关于这事你怎么想的？”他握着Brian的手在他肚子上画圈。  
Brian的眼睛里充斥着喜悦，Dom能看出他有多激动：“我们就要做父母了？”  
“是啊，人们总说我是地心引力，但实际上你才是。我知道我们的进展有些快，但是……”  
Brian用吻打断了他的思路，说道：“是生活。我们只是凑巧和彼此相遇得比平时晚了一些。谁还知道你怀孕了？”  
“只有Mia，毕竟她是我妹妹。”  
“我能想到。”Brian笑着继续说，“今晚我们先吃点东西，然后再向其他人宣布这个消息。接着我们还要处理些需要递交给城市的文件，以便我们能平安地养育我们的孩子。”  
“我会很享受这个的。”Dom说着和他一起回到了房子里。这座房子见证了他们关系的开始，他们也希望它能见证他们的结局。


End file.
